Large-scaled substrates such as a semiconductor substrate, a flat panel display substrate, a solar cell substrate, etc. may necessitate large-scaled fabricating devices for treating them. A plasma treatment device may be used for various processes such as etching, deposition, ion implantation, material surface treatment, etc.